


Entropy Academy

by azurey, PinkVomit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurey/pseuds/azurey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkVomit/pseuds/PinkVomit
Summary: The government has failed to control and contain their experiments, so now they are causing destruction, unnecessary death. The monsters, or Jinxes, has spread nationwide and the government couldn't take them out on their own, so they funded a school for willing high school students to train and fight for their country.Set in the modern world, a special school named Entrophy Academy trains its students to become fighters who protect the lives of others from Jinxes. They study the known Jinxes and spar with other students or teachers, but they also learn basic math and english.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for years and I've always wanted to use it. Please read this because it will probably go on forever.

A small witch woke up to the sound of their alarm in their dark room. They turned it off and got up, silently yawning as they got dressed in their usual attire. Black and white striped shirt and medium length skirt, top if off with a crow's skull necklace and their many rings. This particular albino was named Pandora, and they were dreading today since it was Friday, they had to attend gym instead of the usual Potions class. They grabbed their bag and umbrella and left their dorm room, slowly walking towards the main school building, dragging their feet. Coffee could help them wake up. The dormitory halls could fit a small Leviathan in it, which is approximately the size of a fishing boat. The scarlet floor and dark brown, wooden, walls was so pleasing early in the morning. Even the high ceilings was welcoming, it left a nice echo when someone spoke. When they were at the door about to step outside, they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Ayyyy, bonjour ma sœur! Hows it hanging?" Dante said, optimistically per usual.

Pandora rolled their eyes, not particularly enjoying the lack of their name in that greeting but signed at him, _I want to burn the school down._ They were born mute, the doctors said that they had deformed vocal cords and little to no larynx. 

"Bah, I don't blame you ma sœur. Alotta shits fucky around here in the system can be a lil' broken with all o' the teachers havin weird wacked out turmoil. Still though gotta suck it up, right? Friday, ma sœur!! Last day to suffer." Dante tried to look on the bright side, completely dodging Pandora's pessimism.

 _And then before you know it, it will be Monday._ Pandora opened the door and stepped outside, immediately opening their umbrella like thier life depended on it. Dramatic.

"Gotta enjoy the naps before Monday, madame-I-hate-sunlight," He pokes the umbrella, curiously, "What's with this thing anyways?" 

  _I'll die if I get into the sun, being beautifully albino comes at a price._ They started walking towards the main school building as Danted followed.

"...Well damn. For a peach like you, you're sure sour, ma sœur." He glides to their side. "Hope you plan on skippin class today then." 

_I can't... I'll get suspended if I keep skipping. I probably have to make myself throw up._

"Its field day in gym, ma sœur, I think you have a valid excuse."

_I'm albino and I'll die if I get in the sun. Sure, they'll excuse me with my delicate skin condition._

"If push comes to shove, I can spar with ya for trainin'. Course that means you cant try n' kill me like last time."

_I didn't think the spell would actually work._

"Ma sœur, you once gave the entire school food poisoning cause someone stole your pudding, I'm pretty sure you can find out how ta kill me. I mean it ain't that hard to figure out."

Pandora soon got a small, yet terrible idea.  _I can give the gym teacher the black plague._ They pull out a small book from their pocket and begins flipping through it.

"The black plague nowadays can be cured with soap and antibiotics. That and I'm pretty sure you're the reason why all the witches locked away the belladonna."

They slowly closed the book with narrowed eyes.

He gave a smug smirk, "Just sayin, ma sœur, just sayin."

Once Pandora and Dante arrived at the door, they signed,  _I have to go to Mr. Finnick's class. Whose class do you have first period?_

"I actually gotta see Mr. Blaze. Guess the cheeky dick caught on that I was fuckin with his WiFi. I'll catch up later though." Dante walked towards the left wing, where all the teachers usually are.

The witch waved goodbye and walked into the school building, attempting to find the English classroom through the crowds of students. Many students went to the large school, mostly to learn to fight against Jinxes as general protection, but a select few students might take this thing into a real profession. These professions include doctors, law enforcement, or even teaching. They eventually walked to Mr. Finnick's classroom, where he was sitting at his desk and tapping his heels together. For some reason. On the blackboard there was a schedule for the four classes, Class 2 was first period obviously.

The students are separated by four classes, Class 1 is for the trainees and newbies, they get the easier Jinxes. Class 2 is mainly consisting of witches, but there are some other students too. Class 3 and Class 4 are the more experienced students, they usually come back from missions with either a few cuts and bruises or sometimes even a broken rib. You have to fight a teacher to see if you're capable of moving up.

Pandora sat in the front row per usual and pulled out a sharpie, beginning to draw symbols and runes on their right arm. They were forced to sit in the front due to the fact that they communicate through ASL. They were almost finished until they were interrupted when the bell rang.

"Okay, everyone settle down, it's time to get to work. Pandora, pen away and I'll temporarily take your spell book away if I see it out." Mr. Finnick smiled, he was really calm when he said that. He was patient when it came to students acting up, which was a great quality to his teaching skills.

Pandora put the pen away as Mr. Finnick began to write down a few things on the blackboard.

* * *

As the school day ended, most students rushing out the front door to go back into their dorms, either to stay there or go out with their friends later. While other students went straight to the mission board next to the Principal's office. Among them was Pandora, who was itching for a fight. The mission board is for people who reported incidents to the police and the police contacted the Jinx control center, which eventually the mission gets sent to the schools. If the mission isn't accepted by a student in three days, a teacher will then take care of it. When a mission is completed, the paper is returned to the Principal and then the reward is collected, money is mainly what is offer in completion.

Vampires draining blood in the C district. Boring. Demons blighting in the A district. Maybe. Group mission to infiltrate and take out a Basilisk nest in the B city district. Pandora immediately grabbed their pen and placed a large X on the mission acceptance box and tore the paper down, running down the halls.


	2. Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile with Dante....

The waiting room for the guidance office was almost always paired with a line and smelled strongly of coffee. Considering the fact that Lucifer Blaze was the only Guidance counselor for a very large school, his nack for a certain bitter beverage and a tendency to lean towards to morally dubious on bad days is understandable. Most of the kids here are trouble makers- this including Dante. Whether it was the grades, magical mishaps, or a possible pooping bandit in the school halls, you were sent to Mr. Blaze's fury filled office.

Upon entering, Dante was almost stampeded by a highly distressed girl, her scampering away as if not even bumping into the poor lad. The slight burnt ends of her hair could tell anyone in this school that they took it a bit too far with the Guidance Counselor.

He sat in the ripped up chairs of the waiting room. God, these things needed replacements. Delinquents here act like jinxes around high pitches- needlessly destructive and moody. This could take a while, but frankly Dante doesn’t mind skipping a few periods for the day.

The small bell of Mr. Blaze’s office door rings, “Dante Nkuba!”

Speak of the god damned devil.

Rising from the musty chair, he entered the office. Smells of burnt paper, tar coffee, and pencil shavings were very overwhelming- but today his office was a disaster. Some of the walls had multiple holes in them. The usually faithfully spinning ceiling fan hung half in its grave. Lucifer sat with his head in his hand and a flask in the other.

“Uhhh….bonjour monsieur Blaze?”

“Yeah yeah just siddown.”

There was no chair. Dante sat down on the floor, trying not to question where the fucking seat was. As he sat, Blaze took a quick swig of his flask. He did this so often that it was a mystery how he keeps this job. Then again, firing the ONLY guidance counselor isn’t the wisest idea.

“You know why you’re here, kid?” He asked rhetorically, voice slurring.

Dante paused, thinking of a way to get out of confessing anything. “Well, I’m here cause ya called me, Prof. It woulda been easier on ya if I wasn’t, oui?”

“Nkuba, i’m not in the fucking mood for sarcastic bullshit.” His sudden harsh tone made Dante’s mouth shut and lock. “I hope you realize your mom’s favor isn’t gonna excuse your behavior. You have potential, but you use your stupid powers as a way to fuck with people- what the hell!?”

Dante looks away, not wanting to see the fiery man.

“Well!? Why the hell do you do this to yourself!? Do you WANT to get kicked out!?”

“...no sir.”

“Then fucking ACT like it!” He slams on the desk, Dante flinching hard. M. Blaze, upon seeing this, took it down a notch. “Listen, I have a problem with you when you mess up my work. Electrocuting the office wifi router is literally the WORST thing you’ve done in my opinion, but if i brought it up to Pagan, they’d disagree.”

The thought of Principle Pagan getting involved sent a chill down his spine. “....I can fix it.”

Lucifer Blaze leans back in his chair, head rolling back. “No, no. I already have that problem fixed. I don’t wanna have to talk about wifi issues, so do us all a favor, get your shit together, and make your mama proud before we have to call her.”

Dante allows a breath of relief to leave his body. “Thank ya Monsieur Blaze, I won’t fuck with your wifi again.”

“Yeah yeah, now get to class before i forget to be nice.”

He nods, getting up from his seat. Before he can leave, Blaze picks up his ringing cellphone.

“Yeah? ….No, yeah he’s still here, why? ….Well shit.” He covers the phone and says, “Nkuba, your needed at the guardian’s ring. You have a mission.”

“What? I didn’t sign up for noth-”

“Pandora signed you up, kiddo. Got a class 2 basilisk nest.”

His eyebrows raise. Signed up for such an easy mission? I mean, there was no complaining from Dante, but this seemed a little simple for him. Challenges were his favorite- so this seemed a bit boring.

Or too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO this was my chapter! I had a lotta fun planning this with Azury  
> If you like this chapter, check out my fanfics cause I write those too  
> Hope you like it!  
> \- Ram


	3. Chapter 3

The Guardian’s Ring is the school courtyard where future guardians get sent out for missions, a few students were there waiting for their mission partner or doing last minute prep. Pandora was one of those students. They were sitting on a bench under the protective shade of their umbrella, reading a book, waiting for Dante to arrive. Speak of the devil, he arrived quickly thank to his special shoes he calls “keneticas.”

Dante came gliding in, but due to his sudden stop, he almost tripped and stumbled a bit, before standing up straight in recovery. “Ma sœur!” 

Pandora looked up and closed the book, raising a small eyebrow. _How did it go with Blaze?_

“Eh, got off with a warnin’. You signed us up for a Class Two?”

Pandora nodded, standing up from the bench, while also making absolutely sure to stay under the shade of their umbrella.

“Why though? Basilisks are real dumb, yeah? It takes a clap and a half to scare the fuckers away.”

Pandora gave a small look, doing the universal gesture for money. What kind of question is that?

Dante went silent, but then spoke up again, “Can’t argue with that!”

Pandora checked the time on their phone. _We should probably get going to the B city district._

“City B?” Dante thought for a moment, then realized, “While we’re there, can we get some snow cones!? They legit got the best flavors!”

_Sure, but only if you’re paying._

“Fair enough Ma sœur!” He began walking towards a electrical pad, which is called the Quick Transit, it is easily activated when a student’s ID is sensed.

The Quick Transit is for student, teacher, and Guardian use only. Every student ID has a special chip programmed with their information and status, and if for any reason, they are not supposed to leave school grounds, the transit will not activate. There is a small dash connected to the transit which has locations and districts as transit points, once the location is locked in, a countdown has begun. Once it hits zero, it will teleport you to the desired location.

As Pandora stepped onto the Transit and waited for zero, Dante spoke up, “Have you ever actually fought Basilisks, Panny?”

Pandora shook their head slightly, when they did, they were transported to the B city district. Both students shuddered. The feeling of being transported isn’t pleasant, but it’s better than 25 minute migraines.

The two teens landed in the city park, but they could both see the bright lights, the towering buildings, and even hear the city sounds. It was breathtaking.

As Pandora looked around for any signs of Basilisks or people to question, Dante began to ramble, “I’ve never actually been to the City District B before, or any city actually. I just heard about their snow cones and I am dying to try them!” 

Pandora saw claw marks and bites in the bark of some trees in the park and noticed that it was a trail, beginning to follow it.

”I’m sure this mission will be quick since you dragged me along ma sœur, just kick a few out if the way and the rest will turn tail, it’ll be a bit boring and unsatisfactory sure, but at least we get paid!” He noticed Pandora staring at something on the ground far away from him, “You alright Panny?”

The witch was staring at a small hole in the ground, it looked like an entrance to an underground cave. It was a bit hard to see since the sun was setting, and fast. They grabbed a nearby stick and crouched down next to the hole and poked the dirt around the hole, their suspicion was correct, it was an underground cave that seemed to be Basilisk made. The claw marks, the moisture in the soil, the small noises that are radiating from the hole. They found the nest.

”Is that it? The nest?” Dante asked, quickly walking over and looking over their shoulder. He qas preparing himself for a fight at this point, tapping his heels together and listening for the tiny blades to appear and disappear.

Pandora nodded, pulling out their spell book from their bag, flipping through the book and looking for the right spell to use. Once they found it, they placed thier hand on the ground and eventually the soil around the entrance began to crumble away, making the entrance bigger and bigger, until it was big enough for both of them to fit into.

”Don’t overdue it ma sœur, you’ll hurt yourself again.” Dante placed a hand on their shoulder, “We’d be screwed from the get-go.”

Pandora waited until they finished before they lifted their hand off the ground, they signed to Dante.  _I know, this spell doesn’t take much out of me anyway._

Dante raised an eyebrow, “Let me guess, because you’re into the darker shit of magic?”

They nodded, grinning slightly as they stood up, getting ready to jump down, until they heard a loud, collective, hissing noise from inside the cave.

”Sounds like they’re itching for a fight too.” Dante chuckled, tapping his heels together once again, making blades appear from the tips of his kineticas. “Ready?”

Pandora nodded and jumped down with Dante following close behind. Inside the cave was dark and humid, the terrifying hisses were almost echoing off of the cave walls, it was difficult to tell how many there were and which direction they were coming from.

”I’ll turn on a light, maybe-“ Dante stopped as soon as he felt Pandora grip his sleeve tightly. 

They simply signed against his arm. _Near._

Dante’s breath seized for a second as he slowly reached for his flashlight in his bag and flipped it on. When he did, the students were greeted with twenty, no, thirty or fourty glowing pairs of eyes, then loud, collective, screeching.

Pandora immediately began torching them one by one with their simplest pyromancy spells as the Basilisks came charging at them. Dante reacted by running towards the snake-like creatures and kicking them, while simultaneously stabbing the blades on their shoes into them.

Both students knew right off that they were outnumbered, sure the Basilisks were runts and the Queen wasn’t around, but the bastards were brave.

While Dante was blocking incoming Basilisks that jumped or tried to bite him, Pandora was attempting to find a spell that could actually do some damage. Decay? No, it could collapse the entire cave. Inferno? That could be the end of both Pandora and Dante. Plague!

The albino grinned and began to cast the spell, but something felt off, instead of the natural flowing feeling they usually get when casting, they felt like something was holding them back, almost like something had locked all their magic away. A deafening pop noise was produced as part of the cave collapsed in on itself.

Dante attempting to move out of the way, but his leg got caught under the rubble and he was unable to move. Pandora quickly ran over and made a protective magic circle around the both of them, now exhausted.

”What the hell was that!?” Dante asked.

_I don’t know. My magic isn’t flowing like it’s supposed to._

“...so we’re screwed basically.”

Pandora nodded.

”Goddamnit! We have to call for back up as much as I hate to.”

Pandora grabbed their student ID from their bag and pressed a tiny botton on the bottom corner, which sent out a distress signal.

* * *

Redd Finnick was in his classroom doing some last minute grading when he heard the distinct distress buzzing from his phone. He peeked at the screen and saw the following message:

**Pandora Feiss is requesting backup. City District B, class 2 mission. Accept?**

He sighed heavily, knowing that he had to take it since every other teacher had plans. He accepted the support request and quickly made his way over to the Quick Transit in the Guardian’s Ring, taking his trusty scythe with him. He should give them the benefit of the doubt, maybe Mx. Pagan misjudged the class ranking and Pandora is close to death. That actually sounds pretty bad. Redd picked up the pace after having that thought. Once he made it to the Transit, he was teleported to the City B park and immediately heard the muffled hissing and screeching. “Oh no.” He thought of the worst as he ran over to the source. The part of the cave that has collapsed was the entrance, Pandora’s spell made the dirt around it weak. He began to clear out the rubble. “Pandora! Are you alright!?” He called out. Wait, they’re mute! How could you be so-

“If you call utter failure alright, sure we are!” Dante responded back, “that’s what they said.”

Redd huffed, “I didn’t realize you were here too Dante. I’m glad you’re both okay. Do they have enough energy to clear out the rubble?”

There was a short silence, “They said they can try.”

”Okay, don’t over do it, take it nice and-“

Suddenly the rubble was blasted out and the entrance was open again. Redd had to jump back in order to avoid getting blasted back. He took a look at the situation and felt the heavy weight of disappointment, “Goddamnit.” Runt Basilisk, a missing queen, and a class 3 student helping a class 2 witch. The teacher pulled out a whistle that he keeps on a necklace under his shirt and sharply blew into it. It was his infamous Jinx whistle, it was like a dog whistle but for Jinxes. The hissing stopped and immediately the Basilisk began backing away.

Pandora dropped the spell and helped Dante up, seeing Mr. Finnick’s expression as he jumped down. _Mr.Finnick, I can-_

“Go and sit down on one of the benches..” He said, not even trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Pandora nodded slightly as Dante followed them to a bench and both sat down. Not even a minute had passed and Redd came back completely clean.

”Now, can you please explain why you failed a class 2 mission.” Redd looked angry.

Pandora’s stare fell to the ground as they signed. _It was my fault._

”How, exactly?” He raised an eyebrow, his look of anger turned into one of confusion.

_Something happened with my magic and it wasn’t flowing properly, so when I tried to cast a spell it-_

“I don’t know much about magic but I’m assuming that’s how shit went bad,” he sighed, “I have to tell Mx. Pagan and your class teachers what happened, they will have to have a talk with both of you.”

Both students nodded shamefully.

”Get back to your dorms and get some rest, tomorrow is a new, better, day.” He walked towards the Transit as Dante and Pandora stood up from the bench.

_Dante I’m sorry._

”It’sokay ma sœur, really.” Dante walked away from them not saying another word.

Pandora frowned slightly. Tomorrow’s a new better day? Yeah right, pissing off their only friend. They quickly followed Dante to the Transit so they could go back to the dorms together, but before Pandora could make it, Dante had already left.


	4. Chapter 4

A tall blonde wakes up early in the morning, rubbing his eyes as he gets out of bed to the sound of his alarm clock on his phone. He swiftly turns it off, slightly annoyed as he gets dressed. His favorite denim jacket with sweater sleeves, a black and white grid shirt, ripped black jeans, and loose army boots, putting his hair up in the usual short pony tail.

He grabbed his bag with the name, Max Zaveri, on the strap of it, shoving various tools and, most importantly, his phone, and headed out of his messy dorm. Ahead in the large halls, he saw two other students talking, one with long pure white hair, and another with dark spiked hair. They both looked upset.

”Panny, I promise you, I’m fine!” Dante said.

The person with white hair signed something Max couldn’t really grasp.

“Ma sœur, can we please just drop what happened yesterday?”

Max decided to block out their conversation, it’s rude to eavesdrop on a conversation. He made his way to the main school building and opened the double doors. Seeing the principal, Mx. Pagan, waiting for him.

”Good morning Max! Are you ready to start the day?” They said with a cheerful smile.

”Not really...” He yawned, “Why call me in so early? What’s the occasion?”

”Midyear awards!”

”Oh no... That’s today? What time?”

”2:45, but not just the midyear awards, special, famous guests!”

”Who are they?”

”Archer and Montè, but keep it a secret from all the other students, it’s a surprise.”

Max’s heart skipped a beat, “The most elite guardians are coming here!?”

Pagan shushed him, “Not so loud.”

He nodded, “S-Sorry M-Mx. P-Pagan.”

Mx. Pagan smiled, “It’s alright, but let’s get going to the gymnasium, you and other Tech students will be helping with the set up and lights.” They began walking with Max following beside them, once they arrived although, two people were sitting on the edge of the stage, talking. One was hooded, the other was extremely noticeable.

“Yes! There they are!” Mx. Pagan said, approaching them, “It’s an honor to have you two here!”

The hooded one smiled, Archer, “It’s an honor to speak to all of your students here.”

Montè nodded, “I’m just excited to see their faces, like that kid over there.”

Max was astounded, his green eyes were as big as dinner plates and his mouth hung wide open. Montè and Archer were his biggest reasons of becoming a guardian, they were his inspiration. “It’s s-so great t-to-to meet you!”

Archer hopped off of the stage, walking up to him and held out their hand, “The pleasure is all mine, what’s your name?”

”M-Ma-Ma-M-Max,” he said gently shaking their head. He tends to stutter whenever he gets flustered or scared.

Archer chuckled, “It’s great to meet you Max.”

”Yo, Arch, I think he pissed himself!” Montè said hopping off the stage as well.

”Shut the hell up Montè! Don’t mind him.” Archer said smiling as they let go of his hand, “I’ll leave you alone to get to work, Montè and I have to go over our speech.” Archer hooked their arm on Montè’s as they began to walk away backstage.

”Bye blondie!” Montè said as he was dragged away.

Max couldn’t believe what happened, he just shook Archer’s hand, the one that graduated top of their class, the one that took an entire class 4 mission on their own and made it back damage free. Rumor has it that they never miss with their arrows.

Montè of course is no exception, he also graduated top of his class, knows all sorts of dangerous magic, he took on a mission that didn’t even go through any of the school’s mission systems because it was so dangerous, but he made it back with only a few scratches and even brought back one of the Jinx’s heads as proof that he did it.

Archer and Montè is a scary duo.

”Max, can you start helping?” A student called to him.

”Oh! Yeah! S-sorry mate!” Max went over and took the bag off his back, unzipping it, and taking out a few tools.

* * *

 As the clock hit 2:00, Max and the Tech students finished up everything as their teachers, Ms. Vivian and Allure Simon, the twins, looked at their work.

”Very nice!” Vivian said, looking at the students, “The wiring seems excellent, and clean.” 

”Exceptional work on the lighting as well,” Allure smiled, “I’m very proud of all of you, everything checks out perfectly!”

The tech students cheered out of joy. 

“Does this mean we get extra credit for doing this?” A student asked.

”Absolutely! You’re also excused from today’s classes as well, feel free to stay here until the midyear awards begin.” Vivian said as she stepped down from the stage with Allure at her side.

The students scrambled to get seats beside their friends, while Max sat near the front row, pulling out his phone. He has pictures of blueprints from his room that he goes over in his spare time, making sure all the measurements and numbers were correct before he starts to work on it. As a class 3 tech and defense student, he knows more complex things about technology, like engineering, programming, and different coding languages. While on the side, he goes out on missions with other students as their defense, he managed to create an extremely powerful shield, so why not use it?

As Max was editing his blueprints, he let his mind wonder a bit, thinking back to the two students he saw in the hall. The boy with dark hair was familiar, he shared a few classes with him and as a project, he made Dante’s kineticas. While the other student with white hair was completely unfamiliar. What were they talking about again? Wait no, that’s none of his business.

A loud slam snapped Max back into reality as his attention turned towards the door. He saw Dante who laughed awkwardly, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to slam it!”

Max waved at him, which he immediately noticed and quickly walked over then sat beside him, “Max, is there any way you can fix my kineticas?” Dante asked, holding a box in his own lap.

The blonde nodded, “Of course I can, but what’s wrong with them?”

”They got damaged during a mission, they’re kinda like regular shoes now.” Dante opened the box to reveal the damaged and dirty shoes.

”Oh gosh, did you get crushed under something?” He gasped, “Are you alright?” He asked, concerned.

”I’m fine, and yes I did. It was only my legs though, the nurse checked me out and said I’d be sore for a few days, and he was right.”

”I’m really sorry that happened, mate. Did you manage to complete the mission?”

Dante fell silent, “Not exactly.”

”Oh no, you didn’t get demoted, did you?”

”Surprisingly not.”

”That’s good,” Max started taking out some tools out of his bag, “If you didn’t complete the mission, the Jinx must’ve been proper strong, what was it?”

”A Basilisk.”

Max stopped for a second, then looked back over at him, “A Basilisk? That’s a class 2 Jinx, what were you doing fighting one of those?”

Dante shook his head, “Pandora wanted me to help them on it and I agreed, something happened with their magic and I ended up getting my legs buried. It was an entire nest of them.”

”Oh geez,” Max said, looking away again as he began to inspect and fix the kineticas.

”Mr. Blaze talked to me and he wasn’t what you’d call angry, he was more or less calm. Extremely calm. I’m not sure about how Pandora’s talk with Mrs. Lannister went. Probably bad.”

”I can imagine so,” Max dusted off some dirt from the shoes.

”I’m mad at Pandora but at the same time I’m not? I don’t know, they’ve apologized more times than I can count.”

”I can understand that.” Max soon heard the door open as tons of students came flooding in and filling up the seats. “It must be time then,” he put away his tools and the unfinished shoes, “We can talk a bit more later, if you want?”

Dante nodded, “That would be nice.”


End file.
